Solo Insane Summit Guide
By :Unspecified Posted Here By Konquer I've been asked by a number of people to produce this guide if/when I was successful, and since I finally soloed Insane The Summit, here it is. I'm sorry I can't remember all the names of those who asked to send you PMs. Hopefully if you still need/want this info you will find it here. 'What You Will Need' 1) A defense set up that you can basically afk other than ogres and the Dragon. (My setup below, but other than key parts it's flexible I'm sure) 2) A hero spec character that can put out lots of dps, move really fast, and not die. Obviously a huntress is great because she's easy, but I'm sure you could use any character. Increase defense (generic and/or fire), health, dps, and move speed as needed. 3) A little bit of luck. There's some aspects of this fight which are slightly random and if things are randomly wrong it can go bad. 'My Setup' I used: Tower Squire (tower stats, 117/143/63/136) Tower Monk (tower stats, 149/164/105/35) Tower Apprentice (tower stats, 93/108/97/133) Hero Huntress (hero stats, 90/139/122/117, 119 in Piercing Shot, 13k dps Crystal Tracker, with 20k Piercing Shot Sorry for picture sizes. Either use your browser zoom or go to my steam page. Chest mana only initial setup Nothing fancy, just the obvious. 'After Wave 1' Still nothing fancy but it is important to get all the bowling balls up with enough time to switch to the apprentice. 'After Wave 2 with the Apprentice' I found that harpoons were just not good enough to deal with the wyverns in this map, especially those coming from the south would damage the bowling ball turrets. Yes, those ARE magic barriers way off in middle of nowhere on those towers and NO they are not a useless waste of DU. Important: The dragon AI is set to shoot fireballs at you or the defense that is closest to him. If you don't have the magic barriers he shoots fireballs at your useful defenses. Magic barriers are dirt cheap in both mana and DU and have decent enough health to take a blast or two. You should try to repair/upgrade them if able DURING the dragon fight, do not upgrade before (more on this later). 'Wave 3, Switch to the Monk' During Wave 3 the first Ogre spawns, obviously it helps if your monk can slap the ogre around but it's not necessary. You should be able to just kite it around in front of the bowling balls in the Ensnare Aura and laugh at until it dies. 'Wave 4 Through to the Dragon' At this point just bring out your dps character, pick off ogres as needed and upgrade the bowling ball turrets as much as you can and repair auras as needed. Upgrading probably won't save you if things go bad but it can't hurt and what else are you gonna do anyway? 'Dragon Fight' Now the fun starts... Assuming you were basically able to afk through the last few waves the only thing that's going to screw you is the dragons fireballs. Good news, you CAN control where he shoots those fireballs (most of the time). If you are near the dragon he will shoot fireballs at you, learn to dodge them. If you have your defenses behind you so when you dodge the fireball goes and hits your defenses... bad things happen. So don't do that. Stay up in the towers around the edges as much as you possibly can. If you are not close enough to the dragon, which happens sometimes, he shoots at the nearest tower/wall. Enter the "Magic Barriers of Hey Shoot ME!!!" If the dragon has shot one of these, upgrade it if you can manage without dying (the first upgrade is way faster than repairing). Whatever you do, really try to NOT DIE. Dying is a huge problem because it resets the dragons aggro and takes you out of it for a few seconds. He will most likely nuke a magic barrier or two and possibly other important things before you come back. It is "technically" possible to never get hit by the dragon, though I suck at it. This is where the fire resist comes in... unless he's biting you then generic too. Assuming you do everything "perfect" (hahaha, we all know that's not happening) you could spend hours killing the dragon since you can control where the fireballs go and the firebreath isn't going to touch anything. In reality of course you want to slaughter him fast. If he's in the air you really want to hit him with the ballistas ASAP. This is where the move speed comes in handy. If he's on the ground, well hurt him. If you miss with the ballista, and let's face it it's probably gonna happen (I missed like 5-10 times), FOLLOW HIM. Chase him around and shoot at him if you can, otherwise just prance around like the silly little squire that you are and try to send his fireballs off in to the great nothing above and/or in to a wall. So that's about it. It worked for me, hopefully this helps you, or someone else. It took me ~10 tries to get this though several were refining the setup. Category:Guides Category:Summit